1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water treatment and disinfection. More specifically, the invention is a water treatment cartridge that utilizes a dry powder that releases chlorine dioxide on contact with water. The powder is contained within a cartridge that is adapted to fit into a standard water system filter cartridge housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a well-established fact of biological science that microorganisms flourish in dark, wet environments. Temperature has an effect, but normal ambient temperatures are adequate to promote biological growth. Such biological growth includes bacteria, virus, molds, mildews, cysts, fungi, and more.
By design, fluid treatment systems are closed, dark, wet environments that are highly suited to biological growth. Water treatment systems and facilities are of a primary concern.
Microorganisms enter water treatment systems from source water. No municipal, ground, or surface water is totally free of them. Once inside a water treatment system, the microorganisms flourish. Growth is only checked by the regular, systematic use of the system, which flushes out the microorganisms or allows a temporary influx of a disinfectant product. Municipal water systems are typically treated with a small amount of chlorine injected into the supply water.
Typical water treatment procedures, however, are not generally able to eliminate the microorganisms entirely. While growth may be checked, the microorganisms are able to survive, and to flourish to a greater or lesser extent as water conditions permit.
A critical device for the survival of the microorganisms is known as “biofilm”. Biofilm forms as bacteria adhere to the walls of the pipes and containers in the water system. The bacteria excrete a slimy, glue-like substance that can anchor the bacteria to all interior surfaces of the water system and protect the bacteria from chemical attack. A biofilm can be formed by a single bacterial species, but more frequently a biofilm includes many species of bacteria, as well as fungi, algae, and more.
The biofilm can be attacked and reduced by chemical and other methods, but it is very difficult to eliminate. Because the biofilm is not generally eliminated, it provides the seeds for future microbial growth following treatment.
Chlorine dioxide (ClO2) is one of the only substances known to eliminate biofilm. This attribute of ClO2 makes it a preferred choice for sanitization. Unfortunately, until recently ClO2 was both difficult and sometimes dangerous to produce, and needed to be produced at the point of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,133, issued on Mar. 16, 1970 to S. Rak, discloses a chlorine generator to be inserted in a fluid flow line between a water softener and a brine regenerant tank. The chlorine generator electrolytically generates chlorine to sanitize the water softener during a regeneration cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,000, issued on Oct. 14, 1980 to F. Hoeschler, discloses a disinfectant feeder device that dispenses a predetermined amount of a disinfectant into a self-regenerating water treatment device at a predetermined time during regeneration cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,588, issued on Mar. 16, 1999 to F. Laberge, discloses a process for disinfecting hot water supply systems. The disclosed process generally discloses introducing an ozone-containing gas into water drawn into a treatment tank. After the water is treated with the ozone-containing gas, the treated water is fed into the hot-water system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,572, issued on Feb. 22, 2000 to M. Labib et al., discloses a method for removing biofilm and debris from fluid lines and tubing. Small-bore tubing is cleaned by passing an aqueous solution of water, one or more surfactants and preferably a source of hydrogen peroxide, and optionally small inert solid particles, along with a pressurized gas to create a turbulent flow within the tubing that loosens and flushes the biofilm and debris from the tubing.
The European Patent Application EP 0 421 737 A1 by P. Riplet, published on 10.04.91, discloses a method of generating chlorine dioxide which involves contacting a stable precursor with a transition metal in a buffered aqueous medium. Also disclosed are compositions containing the stable precursor and the transition metal.
The UK Patent Application GB 2 329 589 A by G. Littlejohn, published on 31.03.99, discloses a method of disinfection involving the production of chlorine dioxide by combining a chlorine dioxide source with a reagent.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a water treatment cartridge solving the aforementioned problems is desired.